Misunderstood
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Szayel wants lunch but what he hears on the way to the kitchen surprises him. Read, Enjoy, Review


**Oh no, it's an Espada gay(?) story! Or is it? Read and find out. Seriously, just start reading.**

**

* * *

  
**

Szayel was just walking down the hall. It wasn't his branch of Las Noches. Oh no, he had his own hallway and everything. No, he was just coming down here because he was hungry and this was the only way to get to the kitchen. He had Nnoitra on his mind. Actually, there were a lot of male arrancars on his mind. He was hot for all of them. It was just a coincidence that he was walking past Nnoitra's door. Too bad, Szayel wasn't prepared for what he was about to hear. He heard a grunt from the other side of the door. He stopped instantly in his tracks. His eyes moved slowly to the door.

"Um…Master Nnoitra…can we stop…?"

"Dammit Tesla, stop being so weak. We go until I say we stop!"

Szayel covered his mouth before a gasp could escape. Was it just him or did he hear the voices of Tesla and Nnoitra in Nnoitra's bedroom!? What were they exactly doing?? He heard Tesla yell out. Nnoitra swore at him. Szayel covered his ears and shook his head. They couldn't possibly be together could they???? Szayel was screaming at himself on the inside.

"OW, ow, ow!! Master!"

"SHUT UP!!! Sit back and relax!"

"Y-yes, Master…"

Szayel paced quietly in a circle around the door. What could he do?? He couldn't barge in there. But…he couldn't let Tesla have his (one of his many) man! He put his hand around the knob but couldn't bear to turn it. Another groan. Szayel panted hard. This was unbearable. He had to do something.

"Szayel? What are you doing?"

Szayel turned around to see the most hated man in all of Las Noches walking towards him. He sighed in anxiety and relief.

"Gin, what are you doing here?"

"I heard someone hyperventilating. IS that you?"

"Of course not!!" Szayel blushed in embarrassment. Gin's everlasting smile grew wider knowing very well. Another groan came from the door. Szayel's head instantly snapped towards it. Gin tilted his head.

"What's going on in there?" He asked. Szayel turned all the way to face Gin and stomped his foot on the ground.

"I have no idea and it's bothering me!!!"

"Do something about it, duh."

Szayel huffed and slouched in agony, defeat, etc.

"I don't want to barge in on them."

"MASTER!!!" Tesla yelled. Both looked at the door. Szayel looked at Gin's sly, smiling face.

He mouthed, "You going to do something?"

Szayel nodded and pounded on the door.

"NNOITRA!!!" He yelled furiously. He heard Tesla panting. Nnoitra was grumbling.

"Szayel? What do you want?"

"I want access into you domain!"

"You want _what_?"

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!"

"Uhm…I'm a little busy…"

"Cheating on me!"

"What was that?"

Szayel stopped himself right there. Too late, though. Gin was chuckling behind him. Szayel's face was flushed immediately.

"I…er…just open the door!"

"Um…come back later."

Szayel was beyond leaving. He had already started, now he couldn't stop. He kicked the door open with one strong kick. He saw Tesla on Nnoitra's bed _fully clothed_. Nnoitra had Tesla's leg bent in an awkward position. Szayel raised a brow and lost his breath at the sight.

"What…are…you…doing…?" Szayel asked. Nnoitra shook his head.

"I told you I was busy."

"Yeah, but what are you doing?"

"Tesla was complaining that his leg was broken after I pushed him down a flight a stairs, so I brought him back here to pop the bone back into place."

Szayel blinked. A wave of relief washed over him. He put his hand over his heart and sighed.

"That's good. Well, not for Tesla but…"

"Master…can we stop? It _really_ hurts!" Tesla whined on the bed. Irritated, Nnoitra twisted his leg in the completely wrong direction making Tesla howl in pain. Szayel smiled a small smile.

"Alright then, see you later."

"Wait! Szayel! Take me with you!"

"What was that!?" Nnoitra twisted again.

"AAAAIEEE!!!!"

Szayel strutted out of the room snapping his fingers right in Gin's face making Gin laugh. At least Szayel was reassured that Nnoitra wasn't going to be removed from his 'male arrancar to hit on' list. Now, he could eat his lunch peacefully.

* * *

**Happy story! Review and hope you enjoyed. If you didn't…I'm sorry!! DX**


End file.
